Telecommunication related software testing involves event testing. An event can be any communication activity a customer can perform. For example, the events may include calls, sending/receiving an SMS, sending/receiving an MMS, data usage (e.g. Internet usage), and various other events.
Currently, testers must manually generate an event occurrence to test by manually populating an event data template file with testing parameters and sending the generated event occurrence to a relevant processing system. This process is time consuming and error prone. Moreover, testers do not have easy access to past event testing data such that current event testing may be modified based on previous test experience.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.